Matar a alguien
by BeyondBirthdayismine
Summary: ¿Cuando te conviertes en un asesino? ¿sabés lo que significa matar a alguien?


**Notas de la autora**: No tengo ni la más remota idea de por qué subo cosas tan íntimas como esto, pero sencillamente quería subirlo a otro sitio que no fuera mi blog…

Si alguien quiere leer el comienzo de todo esto puede bien mandar un mensaje para que les facilite la dirección del blog correcto.

Si quieres escuchar alguna canción que yo te recomiende:

Psychobabble de Frou Frou

* * *

><p><strong>Matar a alguien…<strong>

Un líquido mancha todo el suelo incluso sus pies descalzos, ese líquido era extraño por que por ahora no en manaba ningún olor, pero en cuestión de horas o minutos apestaría y muy fuerte. Había llegado a escuchar que si no se limpiaba el lugar podría enfermarse.

Cuando la bella apariencia de aquél hombre misterioso se hacía presente frente a ella. Se cruzó los brazos y miro con indiferencia el cadáver que estaba en el suelo.

–Por favor recuérdame las palabras que te dije cuando nos conocimos. – la volteo a verla y su tono de voz le indica que le regañará.

–"Alto, ella no tiene que ver en esto. Tú problema es con su madre"–Ella cito, recordaba esa palabras como si se las hubiera dicho ayer.

–Exacto, ahora que su cuerpo ya no se mueve ¿cómo te sientes?– Él se recargo en el umbral y no se aparto de allí. El sol daba sus últimos rayos de luz por hoy, por lo tanto la luz era un naranja intenso que transparentaba los cabellos rubios del joven.

–Qué esto aún no termina. Qué la guerra está en su punto máximo, pero que tardará mucho antes de que terminé. –Dijo la castaña respirando hondo. Olvido al joven reluciente de lado, corrió en dirección al umbral y al cruzar esa puerta casi inmediatamente después había lo que parecía ser su habitación. Él se despego del umbral girando y caminando hacia dirección en la que ella iba.

– ¿Ahora qué vas a hacer?– Pregunto, mientras ella buscaba y sacaba de cajones y cajas lo que parecían ser bolsas, cinta y un cuchillo.

–Lo primero que haré será idear un plan para que no me atrapen. –Dijo sin distraerse de lo que hacía, su respiración era rápida.

–Sí, bueno sí, en eso tienes razón, pero en el cuello de ella están las marcas de tus manos y después de que ella ni siquiera intento arañarte las manos no hay residuos, pero seria bueno que limpiarás sus uñas, que te cortarás tus uñas, te dieras una ducha y ahora en adelante uses los guantes de látex que tienes guardados en el cajón de aquella vez en la que te enfermaste y los necesitabas para untarte cierta crema. Te sobraron ¿no es verdad?

–Sí –La castaña hacia lo que el otro dialogaba como si fueran ordenes.

El rubio la tomo por los hombros y el obligo a que le mirara a los ojos.

–Ya aprendiste algo muy importante para mí, a medir tus corajes, a medir tu enojo, y a como enfrentarlo, como solucionar los problemas sin usar la violencia.

La castaña aparto la vista del apuesto muchacho para volver la vista hacia la habitación en la que hace apenas unos minutos se supone que había una muerta. Ella en realidad estaba viva, sí había marcas en su cuello, pero estaba de pie. También estaban otras personas que parecían discutir. No apartaba la vista de quién se supone que iría a ser su victima. La victima le miro con odio, miedo e impotencia. Ya había visto la fuerza física y mental que tenia la castaña, pues su sola mirada la intimaba. Paso saliva, frunció el entrecejo, y no había seguridad en su voz.

– ¡¿Qué me miras?– Grito, la chica, pero la castaña no apartaba su vista de ella, la leía y por obvio la victima se sentía desnuda ante ella, tenia temor y no sabía como defenderse más que gritar palabra al aire – ¡Estás loca! Necesitas de tus drogas para no comportarte como bestia.

Aquellas palabras no causaron efecto, ni sentimiento de enojo en la castaña. Pero la contemplo mientras el rubio decía.

–Así está mejor… las muertas no hablan, y digan lo que digan, ya no importan ya están muertas. ¿Verdad Anna?

–Sí– le respondía en su mente al joven, y claro nadie escucho lo que decía el joven.

–Sí no hablan tus ofensas no pueden afectarme, y también no soy una bestia por que quién comenzó la agresión fue ella. Yo solo la puse en su lugar.

–Y más que eso, le diste el castigo justo que querías, querías matarla. Ya está muerta, pero solo aquí con nosotros, tal vez su cuerpo se mueva y grite, pero ya no nos afecta…

–Sí, por si fuera poco, el caso quedo cerrado. Ni ella ni su persona volverán… y lo hacen, las echaré de aquí nuevamente. ¿No hay príncipes verdad?

–En realidad sí, técnicamente yo soy el príncipe, pero yo no te salve. Te ayude, te brindo la oportunidad de saber lo que se siente la venganza, lo que se siente la victoria. En lugar de yo llevarme la gloria.

–Y finalmente. Tu existencia es solamente espiritual, un fragmento de mi mente que se funde con ella y desprende cuando quiere. Kisho, te daría las gracias… pero sería una tontería por que después de todo. Tú eres yo. Y seria como darme las gracias a mí misma.

–Pues no suena tan tonto. Darse las gracias a uno mismo por ser su único apoyo para salir adelante, sin necesidad de los demás y más aún aprendiendo a dominar sus propias emociones eso es importante agradecerse a uno mismo y no a un ser creador creado por la mente de todos los humanos cuando no se sienten fuertes para salir adelante.

–Buen punto, entonces todas mis victorias son gracias a mí.

–Sí. Y sobre ellas, tus enemigas… no creo que debamos preocuparnos por ahora, solamente se cautelosa por si vuelven… Y cuando vuelvan estaremos listos… Después de todo tus malas experiencias y tus buenas experiencias y tus malas experiencias son las que te hacen crecer, y ellas al pensar en negativo se bloquean para avanzar en su capacidad de reflexión, racionamiento y entendimiento.

–Entonces ¿esto concluye? ¿Así?

–No, esto no concluye ahora. Aún falta muchas cosas por hacer, superar, lograr, nunca más vuelvas a pensar que una historia se acaba, las historias nunca acaban. Serán aventuras que forman parte de las historias algunas más largas, unas más duras, otras más divertidas… pero la historia continua.

–Cierto, ahora mi nueva vida como asesina continua, en mi camino asesinaré a mucha gente antes de alcanzar mis metas.

–Y verás nacer a muchas personas también, habrá a quienes te dolerá matar y a quienes como ellas te sentirás feliz y tranquila de que su vida haya llegado a su fin.

–Así que… a esto se refería mi doctora al momento de decir que les hiciera lo que se me plazca aquí.

–No, ella se refería que no llevaras a la realidad estas acciones, pero matar a alguien aquí es muy diferente que hacerlo en el mundo físico, en el mundo físico generalmente hay consecuencias desfavorables para los asesinos. Y los asesinos son los malvados, y tú no quieres ese tipo de consecuencias. Tus asesinatos te harán crecer… No ocultarte y tener que vivir como una delincuente.

–Sí.

A los instantes siguientes el rubio se había esfumado del lugar como humo de un cigarrillo, y ahora la pelea continuaba entre esas personas y la chica muerta. Ella no digo nada solamente se llevo a su hermano consigo a otro lugar, el menor aún no descubre el significado de matar o controlar su ira y esas cosas… lo mejor es llevarlo a un lugar donde el calma sea primordial y así su mente logre paz.


End file.
